


Time won't waste, and we just learn

by AllofReylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Training, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Master and Apprentice, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Reylo - Freeform, Reylux - Freeform, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sexual Tension, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Top!hux, bottom!kylo ren, sexual desire, threeway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllofReylo/pseuds/AllofReylo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reylux (Reylo/Kylux) smut - sometimes only Reylo, sometimes only Kylux. Set some time just after the events of TFA</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> I have been a Reylo shipper from Day 1. I have also always low-key shipped Kylux. I adore 'Reylux' (Kylux/Reylo) - why have one ship when you can combine them all?
> 
> Some chapters will be Reylo-heavy, and others may be Kylux-heavy. I don't really know where this story is going. :)

 

It had been a long night. Rey and Kylo had gone to meet General Hux at their secluded watering hole. There weren't many of its kind. It was a place of repose for many members of the First Order. A safe place, undetectable on most enemy radars.

 

Not that they couldn't have defended their grounds, but this was one place the Knights, Stormtroopers and other First Order members could come to relax, unwind, take a few drinks, let their guards down and not think about this ongoing war. Just for a while.

 

The evening had consisted of Rey, Kylo and the General having just a little bit too much to drink. It started off fairly innocently, the first round lasting almost an hour, the second; forty minutes and the third; twenty minutes. The evening was moving at a nice pace.

 

Rey was feeling rather contented. It had been a long time since she had felt such a feeling. In fact... it may have been the first time at all! She felt... At home. Accepted.

 

* * *

  

It hadn't been an easy decision joining the First Order. She fought for so long against them, but for what? In the end, her endeavours proved fruitless as she felt neglected time and again by the Resistance. Luke had rejected her, refusing to train her. Refusing to have anything to do with the Jedi and the Force. He simply wished to continue his life of solitude and made it very clear to Rey he was never coming home.

 

The death of Han and the repeated loss of Luke was all too much for Leia who retired from her position as General from the Republic. Things began to fall apart. Rey felt rejected by what she had begun to think of as a family. The pain was all too familiar and she chose to flee. She intended to start a new life elsewhere, away from it all. Though, somehow she could not escape.

 

Kylo Ren had sensed her vulnerability through the Force, tracking her down when she was alone and dejected. He approached without the intent to attack. She raised her guard, nonetheless. She was ready for a fight. When one did not materialise, she relaxed, though still very much on guard.

 

Not much was said on that night. Simply feelings which passed between the two of them. He stalked her through the forest (this was becoming all too familiar!), sending messages to her mind through the Force

 

Messages he **knew** she could hear.

 

_I could take you away from all this._

 

Even in her mind, his voice was all too alluring. He was the enemy. She knew this.

 

_I can help you feel part of something Rey. Never again will you feel alone or abandoned._

 

She knew it was a sick joke. How could he think she would take him seriously? She knew he was just playing on her weaknesses. He had her cornered but remained non-threatening. There were no lightsabers that night. His manner with her was different. She had witnessed his behaviour with others firsthand. He possessed a certain hostility. And anger. So much anger. Kylo Ren did not interact well with others. He was barely human.

 

But with her...

 

Oh, with her, it was different. His body language was relaxed, poised. The way he looked at her, he was  _fascinated_ by her. He knew she had much to offer. He knew there was so much more to her than just a junk scavenger. She had power and strength that she was barely aware of. Such great gifts! How useful she could become. All it would take was some gentle persuasion. To show her the proper way.

 

* * *

 

  

_Come with me Rey... come and train with me. I can show you everything. How to harness your power. The Resistance have long forgotten about you. A family who took you in, yet let you go so quickly... were they really a family at all? Come... I will protect you as we train together to hone your skills. I will be beside you... always._

 

He closed the gap between them, tilting his head as he continued looking at her. Their bodies so very close to one another now. An unmistakable bond was there. They both sensed it. One which felt strange and unique. Strangely familiar and yet, brand new all at the same time. She breathed deeply, that night, as she stared at this tall, powerful man and just for a moment, pondered his offer.

 

How could something that was meant to feel so wrong, suddenly feel so right? Wasn't he the enemy? But what did she have to live for anymore? Everything she had once believed in had all been destroyed, tattered and torn to pieces. Her once-solid faith had waned substantially.

 

Kylo Ren felt her guard come right down now. She was frightened, yet intrigued.

 

_Don't be afraid... I will help you._

 

Kylo Ren could not fail to notice how captivating the young girl was. She was beautiful, to say the least. So enchanting, so full of light. It scared him a little, just how brightly she shone. And yet... she was so very tempting. He knew he would have to be careful with her. But the benefits far outweighed the risk.

 

_How do I know you won't... abandon me? Like **they** did._

 

Her emphasis on the word 'they' gave the Knight all he needed to know. He began to feel the shift within her. Feeling her priorities changing. Already she was beginning to think as he did. Perhaps there was hope after all?

 

_Come with me, Rey, and I will be beside you... always. I will hold you... always. Submit to being my student, and I your master, and together we will harness more power than either of us has ever known._

 

The concept of having someone beside her really was alluring. No longer would she feel alone.

 

_How do I know you still don't want to kill me, that you won't end me at the first opportunity?_

 

He smiled slyly.

 

_I could have destroyed you long ago, Rey. I had ample opportunity. I could kill you right now. Here, tonight. But, we both know I don't want to do that Rey. I've never wanted that. What would I gain from that? You are a powerful being. Your gifts will be useful to us. You will flourish under me. And truly feel part of something._

 

She had stared at the ground for an eternity before looking up to him, to his inviting eyes. How desperately she craved that feeling of... belonging. She felt the sting of betrayal from the Resistance and used her emotions to push her forward. It finally dawned on her that she was alone. That no-one was coming for her. Not Finn, not Poe, not Luke... no-one. And there was Kylo Ren. Offering himself as a mentor, a master and so much more.

 

_And what do you get out of this?_

 

Kylo's face remained sombre. He didn't answer. Instead, he reached out with his hand, willing her to touch. She was dubious, but she was soon twining her fingers through his, as images were planted in her mind. Images of a young and lonely Ben Solo, dealing with years of neglect from his parents, his uncle. Rey winced. It still hurt that her life-long hero had turned out to be a big fat  **nothing**. Kylo further projected images of the two of them side by side, strong, powerful, fighting together, neither one ever being alone again.

 

That's when she realised. He was just as lonely and broken as she was, if not more so. How he craved the solidarity of another. He did not want to hurt her. He wanted a partner. An equal.

 

Drawn like a magnet, she lost herself in the pull, in the heady feeling of want and need.

 

And so she accepted.

 

She sunk to her knees and gave in.

 

_... Yes, master... I surrender. Please, show me the ways of the Force._

 

The dark force-user was in shock and awe, feeling complete satisfaction at his efforts to obtain her. The Republic's flawed stupidity had worked in his favour. He knew Supreme Leader would be pleased, not to mention General Hux. Kylo Ren relished in the anticipation of what lay ahead.

 


	2. The Feeling Of Home

 

Rey had only been in training for a few months, under the direction of Kylo Ren and General Hux. She was to study beneath both of them, but answer only to Kylo as he was now her mentor.

 

Snoke had been satisfied with Kylo's achievement in bringing Rey to them, however, he delivered constant reminders about how Light she still was and how wary they would have to be with her. Snoke believed she could be fully turned, but advised Kylo and Hux to remain on their guard with her at all times, carefully and steadily extinguishing her spark.

 

* * *

 

Each day, they trained long and hard, preparing and readying themselves for battle, should one arise. The days were lengthy and taxing. Rey had been allocated her own personal quarters, not far from her master's chambers. At the end of each tiring day, she would return to her new personal living space, which was a far cry from what she used to call home on Jakku.

 

Gone were the days of scavenging for food and shelter, existing on mere morsels, fighting the blazing daytime heat whilst battling the freezing cold night air, feeling lucky if she ever managed to find water, only to be forced to choose between drinking it or bathing in it. No... those days were over. At First Order HQ, Rey had her own room, private bathroom, plenty of hot running water, not to mention food delivery droids three times daily and clothes laundering service which provided fresh clean garments every single day.

 

For so long she'd felt she was nothing more than worthless desert trash. But now, she finally began to feel human, more than she'd ever felt in her life. She could not deny how perplexing that felt.

 

All thanks to the First Order, and to him... Kylo Ren.

 

* * *

 

Training under Kylo was extraordinary. He was, in fact, an excellent teacher. He exuded power, not just in battle, but in his everyday being. It was mildly intimidating, but Rey felt so completely safe with him. It baffled her that at one time, he had been the enemy and she truly believed her mission had been to end him. He had given her a home, a new life and a status. He helped her find her place within the First Order. And she was grateful.

 

Each day, their bond strengthened as they trained together. Every time she looked at him, she saw something different in him. Something more human. She began to see bits of the lost and tattered soul that Han, Leia and Luke had left behind in their abandonment and her anger at them increased, fuelling her passion and energy for her training.

 

She had begun to admire him, she'd always found him intriguing but was now filled with the utmost respect for her master and all that he did. She held immense admiration for how he fought for his beliefs. It was enticing watching him dedicate himself to the Order. He felt her admiration through the Force and he received a strange and euphoric pleasure from it.

 

He often lost himself in her. It was so easy for him to tap into her emotions and her feelings. She had power but it was raw and she was not yet skilled in keeping herself, her emotions and her feeling reserved. He didn't mind. It was intoxicating. The way they felt one another, yet never spoke of it. He knew she was not yet ready for battle though. Much training needed to be done.

 

Sometimes, Rey would catch him looking at her, the way he'd looked at her that first night, upon offering himself as her teacher. The world around would cease and it was only them. Their breathing would slow, along with their beating hearts as their eyes locked and their minds connected. He looked at her this way often.

 

He felt exceptionally protective of her. He had taken her under his wing and intended to stay beside her, but he had not anticipated this shift in his feelings. He wanted nothing more than to shield and protect her.

 

He struggled greatly at times, watching her train and learn, watching her get hurt, receiving wounds he wished he could soothe away for her. But she needed to learn. And she  _always_ bounced back, her raw strength completely transparent, which cemented his beliefs in her becoming a powerful Force-user and an incredible warrior for eventual battle.

 

* * *

 

Back to present day, back at the bar, Rey, Kylo and Hux were winding down for the night. Training had gone on solidly for what felt like days and they were all exhausted. It was nice to finally kick back for a while. 

  

Although the two men were her superiors, everyone was a little more relaxed on nights like this. Kylo and the General appeared to be friends of some sort, which Rey found odd as they barely behaved this way, and their work relationship was very different indeed! The two men barely saw eye to eye and there was an ongoing power struggle which frequently distributed tension around the base. 

  

Everyone learned to adapt to it though. But now, they laughed and made jokes, whilst knocking back a few more drinks. It made Rey giggle. 

 

Rey, feeling at home and safe, allowed herself to completely relax, sitting very close to Kylo, now her main source of comfort. He edged closer to her where they were sitting on the soft velvet-covered sofa bench. He wanted so much to be near to her. It had never seemed appropriate, but now, things felt right. 

  

He swallowed hard as her bare arm lightly touched his. His heart skipped a beat, his skin tingling. She closed her eyes and moved so that she was leaning on him in the most gentle and subtle way. 

  

Hux's voice came back into the room as Kylo realised he'd been talking the whole time, about Lord knows what, and he hadn't heard a single word of it. His mind had drifted elsewhere as he looked down at the soft waves of brown hair of his trainee, flowing around her delicate shoulders. 

 

Normally, she wore combat garments; grey, brown or black trousers, tunics which displayed none of her femininity (had she any?), black combat boots and with hair tied back. But tonight, she sported a very sophisticated black dress, with white flowers on it, shaping her in all the right places, revealing her petite yet toned figure. 

  

Kylo found it difficult to concentrate on what Hux was saying, responding with just enough to keep him at bay. All he could do was think about her and the feeling she was stirring inside of him. Her head rested on his shoulder, eyes closed. She enjoyed the idle chatter, the atmosphere, the feeling of  _home_. 

  

"I think I shall call it a night then," Hux announced as he stood up, suddenly. 

  

Rey awoke startled. She hadn't meant to fall asleep. Kylo, too, was surprised. He hadn't realised just how cosy him and Rey had gotten. Hux must have noticed. Kylo suddenly felt embarrassed. He had never discussed his feelings for Rey with the General, but it was all too clear now and Hux was not naïve. 

  

Kylo stood up, "Don't go. It's still early. Stay for another?" Hux stared back at both of them. 

 

Rey was in a half sleepy, half tipsy state. "What's happening, are we leaving?" 

  

Kylo and Hux stared at one another, Kylo feeling everything Hux was feeling through the Force. Oh, how Hux hated when Ren did that and wished he would stop! Or wished he was gifted enough to be able to read Kylo. As much as he had no time for 'the Force'. 

 

He knew what he was thinking, however. Hux could tell that Ren had developed very strong feelings for Rey. That he cared for her, wished to protect her but that he also longed to be close to her, to touch her, to make her feel things she had probably never felt before. He knew those feelings all too well; having formed somewhat of a fondness for Kylo Ren himself, a long time ago. 

  

No-one in the First Order knew about them, that they were occasional lovers. Their endeavours were few and far between. They were not in love; the two powerful men simply had an attraction to one another which generated an abundance of sexual tension. 

 

These men did not follow the same rules as the Jedi; there was no ban on relationships, love or sexual pleasure, and they certainly did not restrain themselves when the feelings struck.

 

Hux knew Ren badly wanted to touch Rey, to know what she felt like. Inside and out. Hux could not deny that she was enticing. Hux was getting that feeling again. The feeling of needing to fuck. He was not bonded to Rey or in love with her by any means, but he also couldn't deny how amazing it would be to have her. 

 

On a night like this, after some alcohol, it was not uncommon for the two men to fall into bed, Hux topping Ren, fucking deep into him until they were both a moaning mess in his sheets, before quickly succumbing to sleep, with Ren later slipping out silently, returning to his own quarters to shower and ready himself for another day of training or battle, never speaking of it. Not one single crew member would ever be able to tell. They fought like toddlers on the bridge and then fucked their frustrations and needs away at night. 

 

However, on  _this_ night, Hux had the image of Rey joining them. And he wondered if Ren did too. Or perhaps Ren wanted to be  _alone_  with her? Hux was not a third wheel, he would have backed down if he thought he had to. But he  **knew**  Ren still wanted him. He may not have been a Force-user, but he felt it.  He could feel that Ren wanted the three of them to be together.

 

Ren allowed Hux to ravage his body, but it was not love. It never had been. Kylo had never really felt love, and he wasn't sure what in damnation he was feeling now. But his feelings for Rey were something different entirely.  

 

Kylo sensed that Rey felt something for him too. He was scared, but desperate to explore that side of their relationship. He was her master, she was his student, his apprentice. His... pet? He shuddered at the thought of making her his little pet. He tingled, something stirring deep inside him at the thought. He wanted to take her body, her mind, her soul... her everything. He wanted nothing more than to  **own**  her body. 

 

Kylo wondered if Rey would accept Hux. He reached out to her feelings, sensing she was not yet closing off from Hux as the night progressed. She didn't feel for Hux how she felt for Kylo, that much was clear. But there was something about being admired by her two superiors. She was definitely still open, in terms of exploring. 

 

The thought sent a thrill through Kylo's mind and body, right to down to his dick.

* * *

 

 

The three of them headed back to HQ, making their way to their part of the base. Hux and Ren watched as Rey began towards her chambers. Hux glanced at Ren, saying nothing, yet asking everything with his eyes. Ren looked to Rey and back at Hux before giving a subtle nod.

 

"Rey...?" Hux called out.

 

She was still innocent enough that she expected to back to her own room, to bed and to sleep. She turned to face the red-head. 

 

"Would you... uh, would you like to accompany Ren and I to my chambers?" He stood tall, his face serious. 

 

She pondered. "Oh... it's late, I thought I should just..." she tipped her head towards the direction of her quarters. 

 

"The night is fairly young, Rey," Hux mused. Kylo stood by in wait, a hand carding through his black curls. Rey looked on with interest. 

 

"A bit of company, rather than being alone?" Hux continued. 

 

She only took a minute to deliberate. A smile came and then, "Okay... sure, why not?" 

 

Hux held out his hand, leading the way to his rooms...


	3. Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have scrapped the older versions of chapters 3-6 and re-writing them because upon re-reading them, I realise I don't like them at all, and my writing from 1.5 years ago is quite juvenile. Not claiming to be perfect now, but can see where I have improved.
> 
> Enjoy :D

 

Once Kylo and Rey were inside, Hux closed the door and activated the lock. He still himself for a moment before turning around to face the room. Rey nervously sat on the bed, not knowing where to look or what to do with her hands. 

 

She had never been in the privacy of Hux's quarters before and took a moment to admire her surroundings. Her eyes drifted around the room and then she looked back to the two men before her, giving a small, nervous smile before gazing down at her feet. 

  

The corner of Hux's mouth curled up into a sly smile. He glanced at Kylo who was also smirking. 

 

"Do you like what you see, Rey?" 

 

She took another glance around the General's chambers, replying, "Oh, yes, it's beautifully decorated. Very classy." 

 

"I wasn't talking about the room..." the General's eyes fixated on her. 

  

She blinked a few times and refocused her attention on him.  _Did he just say that?_  

  

 _Yes..._  

 

The response came from Kylo's mind. Rey glanced at him, her head feeling light, her body trembling. 

 

A hazy feeling washed over her as she watched Hux undo his boots, toeing them off carefully before slowly walking towards the bed. She swallowed hard. She realised then that she had never really properly looked at him before. Yes, she had seen him. She knew what he looked like. But even during their downtime, she had never properly looked at his face or into his eyes. She'd been too nervous to stare at him. 

 

He gazed at her as he began slackening his tie. Rey blinked, watching him. _What's happening?_ He unbuttoned the top button on his shirt as Kylo stood and began to loosen his belt. 

 

Desire flared. She had gone for a few drinks to unwind and now, here she was, sitting atop Hux's bed, with her two dominant superiors undressing and walking towards her. She backed up onto the bed, pulling her knees up, hugging her arms around her legs. 

 

She could have fled if she'd wanted to. But she knew she wanted... whatever this was. She wanted to be with Kylo. She hadn't previously entertained the thought of Hux as well, but now that he was loosening his tie and looking at her  _like that_ , she was intrigued. 

 

Kylo allowed his belt to drop as he peeled his shirt off, the light in the room bouncing off his muscles. Rey blinked rapidly, her throat feeling dry as she swallowed. By the Gods, he was fucking gorgeous. She felt herself blushing as she looked at him, examining his body, scarred yet toned from battle. Her eyes nervously darted away. 

 

Hux decided to hold back, allowing Kylo time to explore this moment with Rey. His tie lay loose around his neck, his shirt open, revealing his soft red chest hairs. Kylo looked at Rey as he approached the bed. He saw the fear and anticipation in her eyes. He slowly moved onto the bed, snaking up towards her. This was all so new for him. He had never behaved this way with her before. 

 

 _I want you._  

 

He knew Hux couldn't hear his thoughts. 

 

 _You look so... fucking good._  

 

He bit his lip as he projected to her. 

 

She saw the want in his eyes and she began blushing fiercely. He tenderly reached a hand out towards her. She did nothing, just waiting to see what would happen. Kylo gently stroked her hair, pushing a few strands behind her ear before his big hand was cupping her cheek. 

 

She shuddered and melted into the touch, allowing her face to press into him. Rey straightened her legs as Kylo pushed forward, his face hovering near hers. His thick dark locks hung in her face.  He gradually leaned in closer until she could feel his hot breath near her. 

 

She was drowning in this new-found feeling of lust as she found her sexual appetite opening up. Something she had never really felt before. 

 

She was a virgin in every sense of the word. Kylo gradually leaned in to kiss her. Their first kiss. Her body was aflame as she felt the bare skin of his torso. In all honesty, she had fantasised about this moment for so long. About finally getting her hands on him. 

 

Kylo gently pushed Rey into lying down on the bed as they kissed, the softness of his lips brushing hers. Her hips began moving of their own accord. Not so much a thrusting, more of a subtle grind. She allowed her fingers to drag across the expanse of his back, down his sides, as well as over his hip bones. 

 

She felt his scars from previous battles. There was something hot about that. She imagined what he looked like as he fought, the imagery adding to her arousal. She felt the deep wound from Chewbacca's bowcaster, stroking over it gently as old memories resurfaced. He flinched only slightly, but didn't seem to mind too much. 

 

Kylo felt himself getting hotter at Rey's touch. He knew he was getting hard and wondered if she could feel it on her thigh. He ran his tongue over her lips and mouth, she felt so soft. He gently kissed her neck while his hands roamed her body. She moaned as she lost herself in the sensations. She was very much aware that the General was nearby, watching. 

 

Kylo made a bold move, sliding her dress up her body as he began entertaining the thought of undressing her. 

 

Hux decided it was time to join in, having simply stood by, getting hard from watching Rey and Kylo kissing and touching each other. The sight of his lover's mouth on this girl was simply divine. She looked appetising and he too wanted a taste. 

 

Rey spotted the General approaching the bed, noticing he'd released himself from his undergarments, slowly stroking his cock as he drew closer. She broke her kiss from Kylo who carried on brushing her neck with gentle kisses as she looked more directly at Hux, noticing how aroused he was as he pleasured himself, panting hard at the sight before him. 

 

Rey blushed at the sight of the General touching himself.  

 

Her heart rate begun soaring knowing that something was definitely going to happen with the three of them. Still with one hand on his cock, Hux used the other to finish undoing his tie, which he removed in one swift motion, tossing it on the floor below. 

 

Kylo dragged his lips down Rey's exposed flesh, one hand gripped onto her hip firmly as the other travelled up the underside of her dress. His cock jumped at the realisation that she was not wearing a bra. His fingers gingerly stroked the soft flesh of her breast, her nipples hardening at his touch. 

 

She tossed her head back as Hux let go of himself to remove his shirt. He climbed onto the bed, his fingers delicately reaching out to stroke her thighs. The feel of her soft skin as his fingers travelled up her leg made him even harder. 

 

Kylo began peppering kissing down her body, taking in her wondrous gasps and moans. He stood to finish undressing as the General took over. Rey stared at Hux as he towered over her. With swollen lips and flushed cheeks, he caught her gaze. It wasn't as awkward as Rey thought it might have been. In any way. She saw something a little more human in the General just then. The sexual tension built as he lay his body over hers and leaned down for a soft kiss. 

 

He was pleased when she responded. It was different to kissing Kylo. With him, there was a lot of emotion. With Hux, it was a lot of sexual passion. Either way, she liked kissing them both. She sunk into his surprisingly soft lips, his hair falling forward over his eyes. 

 

He pulled back, staring hungrily at Rey, "You are so... mmm," he bit his lip, “... Fuckable,” he huffed as he slid his pants off. Rey gasped as the obscenity. Ren made his way back to the bed. 

 

Rey’s excitement grew at the sight of the two men. She felt herself throbbing, getting far too turned on too quickly. 

 

Kylo gripped her little hips and gently turned her over to face away. He slowly pushed her dress up to reveal a pair of white panties. The sight of which made him feel almost sinful. 

 

Kylo was not naive in the ways of a woman. He’d fucked plenty of them before. None of them ever having meant anything though. Even his first, a girl he’d met during Jedi training. They couldn’t help themselves. They both knew it was against the Jedi code. But Ben Solo had already begun his journey to the dark side. And both being teenagers, it hadn’t taken much convincing for the girl to let go. Ben hadn’t been in love with her, it was just sex. As had every other woman he’d been with since. Many of them whores for the First Order. 

 

In essence, this was a really big deal, being with Rey, given how he cared for her. And how he felt about the General. Again, with Hux it wasn't love, but Kylo couldn’t deny how easily attached he got to things and people. He and Hux would fight like toddlers, and Hux would take his ass on a regular basis, but there was always something soft and gentle after. Hux didn’t exactly have a heart of gold but he wasn’t made of stone either.  

 

Yes, there was a bit of affection there. Kylo figured that’s why he was here now with the two of them and why everything felt natural and normal. This strange, intimate situation with the three of them. 

 

* * *

 

Kylo slid his fingertips along the hem of Rey's panties, making her arch and grind into the air. The tension inside her was building, unsure of how much more teasing she could handle. Hux took himself in hand again, stroking gently as he watched Ren caressing Rey's ass, his fingers sliding down her underwear, stroking her centre, Hux seeing how wet it was making her, which made his dick even harder. Rey gasped and flinched as Kylo touched her intimately. 

 

"Fuck!" She moaned out. Kylo did a tiny smirk, satisfied at her reaction, wondering how she would respond to his cock, if this was how she was with just his fingers. His heart thudded at the notion of using his cock on her. 

 

Rey squirmed on her front, attempting to get comfortable, all while holding her breath at Kylo's every touch. She was a sight to behold, splayed before the two men, ass grinding into the air, wanting more. Kylo couldn't wait anymore, his dick _straining_ in his pants. He slowly began to slide her panties down, guiding them down her legs, seeing the backs of her thighs tremble, with goosebumps forming. 

 

Oh, she was fucking beautiful. Kylo had to hold his breath. His eyes were glued to the sight of her as he pulled her underwear from her body, tossing them aside. He immediately pressed one long thick finger against her tight slit, hissing as he stroked up and down. She gasped into a pillow as she gently ground her hips, needing friction. 

 

She turned to look at him, her eyes pleading. He stared back at her, right into her soul.  _Please_  she asked through the Force. 

 

He complied, slowly easing a finger inside of her. She screwed her eyes shut, turning to moan into the pillow again, which boosted Kylo's ego no end. She was warm and wet, her insides hugging tightly onto his finger. He hadn't felt such a glorious feeling in a long time. 

 

 _You feel so good,_ he responded. 

 

Hux moved to stand in front of Rey, his thumb beginning to stroke her cheek as his index finger trailed down to her lips and he dipped it inside of her mouth. She looked up at him, seeing the animalistic, feral look in his eyes. 

 

She hummed on his finger as he pushed it fully inside her mouth, making her suck around it. She closed her eyes. Hux tipped her chin up, "Look at me while you do that." Hux respected the boundaries which were set in place by Snoke and had never given her orders during training or otherwise, he left that up to Ren. Things felt different in the bedroom. But, it wasn't so much commanding as it was just... hot! Rey tingled all over, continuing to stare at the General while she sucked on his finger. 

 

Hux slipped his finger out of her mouth before kneeling in front of her on the bed. He softly held onto her face as he began jerking himself off, his strokes getting quicker as he panted hard. When he couldn't wait anymore, he pushed the tip of his cock towards her lips. She was very receptive, opening her mouth obediently, her tongue lashing over his length as Hux shuddered and moaned. His gratification brought her the utmost pleasure. 

 

Kylo watched the whole thing. He could not deny he was jealous and wished to be in Hux's place. The General pushed his hands into Rey's hair, away from her face so he could watch her suck his cock. He pumped into her mouth, red hairs brushing against her lips, seeing the way her mouth moulded around the length of his shaft. He felt so incredibly hard in her mouth, that he thought he might lose it at any moment. 

 

Kylo Ren had also begun pleasuring himself as his fingers explored Rey. She was still half dressed. Kylo pushed her dress up a little more as he watched Hux sliding his cock in and out of her slick wet mouth. He wanted to get her dress off so that she would be naked. He would wait. In the meantime he slid a third finger inside of her, unable to stand how amazing she felt, so tight around him. Rey moaned when he did so, his thick fingers filling her up. 

 

Rey's legs hung off the edge of the bed and Kylo thought she could do with being a little more comfortable. Removing his fingers from her, followed by a disappointed whine from Rey, he brought her legs up onto the bed as he sunk down to the floor. He removed her high heels, revealing her perfect, dainty little feet, which he had the sudden desire to kiss. He did not have a foot fetish but hers were just so small, feminine and perfect, he couldn't help himself. 

 

He placed delicate little kisses all over her feet, which appeared to turn her on. An erogenous zone for her, perhaps? 

 

He stroked himself as he did so, before standing and pushing Rey's thighs together, pulling her ass up, seeing her all soft, swollen, wet and ready... 


	4. Rage

 

Rey lay on Hux's bed, panting and trembling, with Hux in front of her, cock dipping in and out of her mouth, Kylo Ren behind her, his large hands upon her, stroking and kissing her thighs, holding onto her pert ass, parting her, ready to take her. 

 

She was on display, her face warming at the realisation that Kylo Ren could see  _all_ of her. She knew he was about to take her virginity. It was such a huge moment, she couldn't believe it was going to happen. Her stomach lurched. She could not have been more turned on, but in that sudden moment, she wished the situation was different. 

 

Her feelings overwhelmed her, suddenly wanting everything that comes with losing your virginity. Romance, intimacy, closeness. Love. Her body was fighting a war with her mind. She tried to listen to the sensible part of her mind which told her to put a stop to the situation. The primal part of her, however, just wanted to take over. To give herself to these two men. As much as she thought she probably shouldn't have done, she absolutely adored being the centre of their attentions. To know she had made them hard and ready, that she was the reason they were getting so hot. 

 

Kylo Ren sensed a shift in Rey's feelings. Even if she didn't want to, she projected her feelings onto him far too easily. He sensed that she was trying to pretend everything was okay. That she wanted this to happen. But he knew better. He made the decision there and then that he wasn't going to take her. Not here, not now. 

 

He knew he would probably kick himself later. There she was, open and ready. All he would have to do would be to guide himself into her and push inside. He could relish in how utterly blissful it would feel, exerting total power and control over his apprentice as he fucked her. Knowing she would oblige effortlessly. He knew he was in a higher position of power. That he could take whatever he wanted.  

 

But he wouldn't. He couldn't bring himself to behave that way with her. 

 

He removed his hands from her, placing one on his cock, stroking himself as he gently lowered his head to kiss at her back, his other hand stroking her hip. Ren forced himself into a mindset where jealousy didn't exist. Where he wouldn't look up and see his rival getting his cock sucked by the only girl he potentially ever cared about. How had he let this situation unfold? Ren sincerely hoped Hux wasn't going to want to fuck Rey. If he did, Kylo wasn't sure how to stop it. Hux taking her virginity somehow seemed... improper. 

 

He wondered how his feelings had changed so drastically in such a short space of time? 

 

Kylo tried not to, but he inadvertently found himself looking up over Rey's shoulder, into the eyes of his rival, seeing Hux overcome with power and lust, holding Rey's face as he slid into her mouth, hearing the sloppy noises, which instead of turning him on, began to make him feel like he was watching some seedy holoporn. 

 

Ren held her gently from behind, staring at the beautiful strands of her hair. He wanted more than anything, in that moment, to be tender with her. To stroke her hair and tell her how beautiful she was. He wanted Hux gone.

 

Her body heaved back and forth as Hux began thrusting himself deeper and deeper into her mouth, her tongue rolling around his shaft, swallowing excess saliva down, creating a suction around him that had the General's eyes falling to the back of his head. "Fuck, yes, such a good cocksucker." 

 

After a moment, Hux refocused his gaze, fixing it on Kylo. Kylo's face was filled with an emotion Hux didn't recognise. He was unable to care in that moment as he took Rey's mouth, pushing to the back of her throat, hearing and feeling her choking around him. 

 

"Come on Ren..." Hux groaned, his face sweaty, "...take her." He tipped Rey's chin up, "That's what you want isn't it, girl?" He asked staring into her eyes. 

 

Kylo knew that Rey was uncertain. However, she nodded her head anyway.  

 

Kylo stared at Hux with utter hatred, yet he found himself stabilised with fear, unable to do much of anything. He felt himself losing his erection as his anger towards the General multiplied. 

 

Hux watched as Kylo stood, removing himself from the situation. He wanted to say something. To do something. Anything. Instead, he just watched the scene before him playing out like a nightmare he was unable to wake up from. Sweat gathered on his temple as his fists clenched in fury. 

 

Hux was too lost in his own world to care, however, he glanced at Ren, sneering "You're a fool, Ren, look what is being given to you on a plate and you can't even stay hard" Hux mocked, almost laughing at his rival. 

 

Kylo's whole being thrummed in humiliation, anger, rage. His teeth scraped together as he clenched his jaw. 

 

The General turned his attention back to Rey, his hands gripping tightly into her hair, the young girl moaning helplessly, Hux holding her head in place as he fucked her mouth hard, wet slapping noises radiating the room, the sound of which tore something open inside of Kylo Ren. 

 

"Nnnrrraarrrggghhhh" Kylo screamed, his hand flying out before him, almost involuntarily, in the General's direction, a powerful force tearing Hux off of Rey and hurling him to the ground, his body sliding back toward the corner of the room. His breath caught in his throat when his back hit the wall with a loud and clear thud, winding him, leaving him gasping for oxygen before another force slammed his head to the wall, knocking him unconscious.

 

Kylo looked at Rey who stared back with eyes akin to those of a frightened animal. Her breathing was erratic as she gripped the bed sheets tightly to her naked body. 

 

Kylo's eyes were wild. She had never seen such a rage in him. Not even during their Starkiller battle. Her body shook uncontrollably as she fought back tears.  

 

"Go!" He barked at her, his whole being blazing with emotion. She could do nothing but stare at him, noticing how glossy his eyes were. She wanted to walk up to him, put her arms around him and hold him until every nerve ending in his body was soothed. She wasn't sure where this flood of emotion was coming from. 

 

She looked around at Hux who was unconscious on the ground. 

 

"I said go!" Kylo repeated, his hair unruly and drenched in sweat. 

 

The fact that everything had happened so fast, Rey was unable to process it, everything had been such a blur. She wasn't sure if she had done something wrong. But she wasn't willing to stick around and find out. She pulled her dress over her head, grabbed the rest of her belongings and flew out of the door.

 

Kylo stood panting, knuckles white from closed fists, not looking in Rey's direction as she fled the room.

 


End file.
